Anima Fun
by AmatsukiKuro
Summary: Im not good with summaries but this is about anima and me and my friend added our own personal characters to the plot line for fun. Theres a totally off topic story after reading Anima... Please read and review!


Story Notes: Heyo I am AmatsukiKuro and my friend and I love these series... called +Anima and decided to add our own characters and put them into the story with the others. As you can see... i felt like uploading it onto here but there was no category that this story would fit in. I also put in my own story that is after this one and tell me if you like +Anima, my story or just both. I hope you enjoy it and please Review.

I am not the owner of these series... Mukai/Makai Natsumi is.

**_'thinking'_**

**"Intense/ Angry Yelling"**

**_"effects/sounds"_**

etc etc. xD

Chapter One: Separated--

"Ritsu! Look over here! It's a circus!" exclaimed an excited boy. 'Ritsu' grinned and ran over to see.

"Uwaa, Cooro your right!; Sweet! Is there really gonna be a mermaid here?" asked Ritsu excitedly.

"Mm-hm! We should go watch, follow me!" said Cooro as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the 'Mermaid' tent.

"I'm not thinking what your thinking..." whispered Ritsu to Cooro. "Yup," Cooro whispered back as he poked his head through a hole and she did the same.

Cooro's Mind was filled with curiosity and was excited as well, but being near crowds give Ritsu migraines, because she is a mind reader and she doesn't have a certain someone who was her anchor, around. At times its good to be a mind reader, but the side effects suck.

Focusing her attention to the ringmaster, he began the show with his speech, "Ladies and Gentlemen... Here we have an amazing half-human, half-fish oddity! Gaze upon its silver scales!"

Well that certainly got every ones attention. Satisfied, he continued on, "Legend states this fearsome temptress lured people into the ocean with her captivating eyes! Captured in the great South Sea...behold!! The **_MERMAID PRINCESS!!_**" The ringmaster exclaimed as he removed the cloth.

Everyone gasped as they gazed upon the mermaid princess. She, err; **he **had very pretty purplish blue eyes and long silver hair.

Ritsu sympathized for the boy. He had to dress up as a mermaid for the show. She knew he was a +Anima because of the markings on his neck. Ritsu also knew of the poor Mer-boy's capture since he was thinking of it while she was focused on him. The ring master spoke again when the mermaid looked at the crowd, "You mustn't gaze on her for too long. If your eyes meet hers, you will fall under her spell." He warned.

"Scary..." said one of the spectators. Suddenly 'she' looked over at Cooro and Ritsu with a surprised look. Cooro was gaping at her, with his mouth wide open. While Ritsu was focused on the Mer-boy's thoughts. The boy looked embarrassed because Cooro was gaping at him for too long. Making 'her' stare at us intensely, getting the ringmaster to look our way.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he saw us.

"Wah! He found us!!" cried Cooro as he tried to run, but found it impossible because his head was stuck. "Huh? I'm stuck!" Cooro said struggling. Luckily Ritsu's head didn't get stuck so she tried to assist Cooro by pulling at his feet anxiously, but one of the memebe4rs of the Circus had him and pulled him in.

_**'Oh no!!**_' thought Ritsu as Cooro disappeared. She heard the ringmaster speak, "Come now...! We can't have you looking for free!" he said. "Catch him! I'll deal with him later... as for the other..."

Ritsu quickly poked her head in time to see Cooro use his +Anima power. "Whaa?! What is he?!" exclaimed the ringmaster. With that, Cooro took flight and exclaimed, "I'm sorry i didn't pay!"

Ritsu was too shocked to hear the crowd's thoughts, as they were shocked too, to see the boy with crow wings.

"What is **THAT?!" **exclaimed somebody. "A bird, a bird!" cheered a child.

"G-Get him! Don't let him escape!!" screamed the ringmaster as two of the circus members tried to grab Cooro. "Wah!!" Cooro exclaimed as he dodged them and grabbed onto the tent. "Oh no you don't...?!" said one of the members as he quickly reached out to Cooro.

Ritsu, sensing danger, quickly withdrew before the tent had collapsed on everyone. "Cooro!!" she yelled anxiously as she quickly scanned the area. Suddenly one of the members emerged from under the tent and tried to grab her. Ritsu, quicker, jumped back and lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the opponent's chest. He crumpled from the blow and passed out. She quickly turned and ran when she saw more come after her. '**_Cooro, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' _**she apologized guiltily to him in her mind as she ran.

Ritsu found herself in a crowd of people that were in the city. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by all the emotions of others that she started to get dizzy and then everything went black.

She awakened feeling whoozy and exhausted. Trying to get some medicine from her pouch that she always carried with her; but couldn't since her hands were tied. Even her feet were tied together and all of her belongings were gone. Looking around, she found that she was in a moving cart with other people. Their scared thoughts and emotions were making her dizzy all over again, but she managed to fight it off this time. The cart suddenly pulled to a halt and everyone froze. A man around his late 40's poked his head in and said something in Chinese, which Ritsu, who was born with the gift of tongues, translated to, "What is this...? Slaves...? That is illegal!" he exclaimed. The guards dragged him out and nobody else knew what he just said. It seemed that she had absolutely no idea what was going on, and she was worried about Cooro. Soon two unknown captives with covered faces were taken and moved to a different cart. Ritsu noticed her belongings to the side and an unconscious' blindfolded girl.

Ritsu heard them come, before another blindfold was put on her. She felt the men leave after they moved her, before she begun to rub the blindfold on a loose nail on the floor. It soon came off and she began to assess the girl before her. The girl looked like she was 13 or 14, accompanied by blonde hair. Ritsu could read that she wasn't as unresponsive as she looked, but was trying to hide the fact that she was using a small knife to try and free her hands; unlike the others, she wasn't afraid, but was concentrating; so Ritsu scooted forward to her things, being double jointed and all, took a blade from her duffel bag; and reached out to the blonde girl with the blindfold. Ritsu moved closer to the blonde's hands and the girl stiffened, but then realized that this unknown stranger was trying to help her. She immediately moved her hands closer to the presence.

As soon as she was free, she removed her blindfold and turned around to cut Ritsu's wrists free. Ritsu then freed her ankles while the blonde girl did the same. Then Ritsu put her finger to her lips to signify silence, then waved to the girl to follow. At least there was no one behind the opening at the back of the cart; it would have been troublesome for Ritsu since she hasn't recovered all the way yet. Anyways, the kidnappers thought that there was no way for the prisoners to escape.

Ritsu quickly grabbed her things and put her hat on while the blonde girl did the same, except without having a hat. Then they both jumped quietly out the back of the moving cart and saw that on either side of the road was a forest. Ritsu waved again and together they slipped into the forest. They both kept walking away from the road until they felt safe enough to speak. Ritsu felt better now as the blonde girl spoke, "Hi! Im Satsuki! And you?"

"Ritsuko... but call me Ritsu," Ritsu said. Then she noticed that Satsuki was +Anima, since she had markings on her forehead. "You're a +Anima Butterfly right?" asked Ritsu curiously. Satsuki nodded. "Yep! A butterfly! Since you can recognize a +Anima, are you one too?" Satsuki asked. "No comment," replied Ritsu in a tired voice.

"I take that as a yes"

"Your impossible," sighed Ritsu. "Its too trouble some and I'm dead beat..."

"So you are one, but I can't tell?" continued Satsuki, oblivious to the annoyed look Ritsu was casting her way before she sighed. Again.

"Fine, sure, _WHATEVER!" _yelled a grumpy, so-called bunny. "Okay, okay!! What do you think we should do now?" Satsuki asked; totally changing the subject from the previous conversation. "Keep walking," replied a still so-called grumpy bunny.

They walked for a long time, Satsuki humming all the while. When they got out of the woods, Ritsu judged by the sun that it was mid-afternoon. Satsuki suddenly pointed, "Look!"

There was a small town, just to the North. It appeared to be a farming community of severely overgrown weeds. Ritsu could tell that the inhabitants were few, but peaceful and friendly, "Come on Satsuki, we're going to the village," said a not-so-grumpy bunny.

They walked to the village and when they got within a few minutes walk, Satsuki began coughing. Soon Ritsu was too. The closer to the village they got, the harder they coughed. Ritsu could tell that the villagers weren't coughing so maybe they had medicine that she could learn to make. There was an old man picking leaves from the plants that grew all over the place.

'**_I think they're called abon weed,' _**thought Ritsu as they approached the old man. Satsuki then skipped up to him, "Hello!" cough cough "What are you doing?" ask Satsuki as she coughed again. He explained that he was collecting leaves for the cuisine and knew that they meant no harm, "I'll help you with the coughing," he added.

Ritsu and Satsuki went with him. "Meals on us girls," he said as he presented them with the cuisine. It was strange, but good in its own way and the coughing had stopped.

After the meal, Ritsu was in a better mood and asked the elder if he could teach her how to make this and he said sure. Then she excused her self from the table, "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Wait. Please be careful out there. The Garrison Gang are threatening us about the abon weed being gold indicator weed and turning the village into a mountain of gold!" warned one of the villagers.

Ritsu nodded and quickly left. "I wonder if she's grumpy...?" said Satsuki. The reason Ritsu left was that she was slightly getting dizzy again and needed fresh air. Also she wanted to take a look at the abon weed. Then she walked to the abon field that was on the other side of the village's river. Once she was there, she kneeled down and inspected the weed arefully. '**_Hm... Their not gold indicator weed... its just plain abon. That's good, now the village won't be turned into a gold town,' _**thought Ritsu as she was about to retrieve her notebook from her pouch.

She stopped when she heard a rustle behind her. Ritsu turned around to find somebody in rather strange clothes, probably Kimunkle, glaring at her.

TBC- only if you want it too... 3

Okay thats all for Chapter One and thanks for reading it! Please review.

Oh yea... and here's a different story i wrote by myself for fun and it has nothing to do with +Anima 3

Enjoy! (P.S. It also has some random cross overs from different anime/manga just to warn you)

New start

"Angie! Focus on the target and shoot!"

"Yea, yea...," mumbled the girl known as Angie. She positioned her rigle carefully so that it faced the target. Angeal looked through the schope and positioned her finger over the trigger. In time, the target stepped into line of fire and she pulled the trigger. Looking up, with her keen eyes, she saw that she hit the target straight through the heart.

"Whoot! Nice one Angie!" cheered a small chibi like male that floated above Angeal.

"Thanks Ari."

"No prob. Hunny bun!"

Angeal rolled her eyes and quickly put up her things. "Let's see how you did with the boss," Ari said sitting on her shoulder, as Angeal headed out of the holographic trining room. "Hey boss!" greeted both Ari and Angeal. "Hey," he replied vacantly as he stared at the moniter. "You did pretty good at first, but then you started to get hesitant in the middle; and overall, you were back on your game. You Pass," he said as he patted Angeal's shoulder.

As she turned to leave, the boss stopped her. "Just out of curiousity... who were you talking to out there?" he asked. "Myself" she said with a shrug. "Okay...you may leave." And so she left.

"Hmm... he's starting to suspect something, yea?" said Ari. "Seems so" replied Angeal. "I wish that everyone was allowed to see their guardians because its just sad how we have to act like we don't exist. You, Angie, (I think) are the only one that can see us guardians. Our personality and likes will always be the same and once we meet our other half, no matter age or gender, then we guardians will be able to turn back into our regular forms and return to heaven if we wish to." said Ari nonchalantly. "I promised you, didn't I? I was gonna help you get back to your regular form as soon as I can." Angeal said as she smiled at Ari.

"OMG! I wuv you sooo much!! C'mere and give me some luv!" exclaimed a happy go-lucky Ari. "NOOOOO!!" yelled Angeal as she ran away from Ari, who tried to glomp her. "Leave me alone Ari!"

"No! Now lemme give you a kiss! Hey! Stop running!"

Too late, Angeal had ran into the clear glass window. "Pfft... BWAHAHAHA! Nice one Angie!!" laughed Ari, who was holding his stomach. "Mah stomach hurts! HEHEHEHAHAHAH!"

"Shuddap Ari! It was your fault that I just happened to slip and the window had to be there to break my fall!!"

Suddenly Angeal's phone went off playing Nittle Grasper's, Sleeping Beauty. She looked at the caller I.D. to find that the call was from her baby brother. "Yes?"

"Angie-nee" came a small child-like voice. Worried, Angeal spoke,"Masao? What is it?"

"I'm...scared. This scary man came by and said he was y'ur fwend."

'Oh no...' thought Angeal.

**_OoooooooO... So whaddaya peeps think about this story? What will happen to Masao? You'll see in the next chapter if you rate and review!! _**


End file.
